Two Different People
by SnappleApple450Fan3
Summary: Edward is two different people. Hes half human half vampire. When its cold, he changes into a vampire, when its warm her changes into a human. He's not a vegetarian either. But what will happen when a certain brown eyed girl comes straight into his life? One that makes his vampire instincts go wild...


**I don't wanna change**  
**I'm not afraid**  
**To be myself**  
**I wouldn't change a thing**  
**Live my own dream**  
**For someone else**  
**wooo oooo ooo**  
**Whooo oooo oooo**

**I don't wanna change**  
**I'm not afraid**  
**To be myself**  
**I wouldn't change a thing**  
**Live my own dream**  
**For someone else**

**I don't wanna change**  
**I don't wanna change**

**But I have to change**  
**X 2**

**No one understands**  
**Understands me like I do**  
**Do do do**  
**My crazy ways**  
**Crazy ways**  
**They will not change'**  
**Whooo oooo ooo**  
**Whooo oooo ooo**  
**I don't wanna change**  
**I'm not afraid**  
**To be myself**  
**I wouldn't change a thing**  
**Live my own dream**  
**For someone else**

**I don't wanna change**  
**I don't wanna change**  
**But I have to change**  
**X 2**

**People say I'm strange**  
**I'm crying out in vain**  
**I wish I could stay the same**  
**But I have to change**

**I don't wanna change**  
**I'm not afraid**  
**To be myself**  
**I wouldn't change a thing**  
**Live my own dream**  
**For someone else**  
**X 2**

**I don't wanna change**  
**I don't wanna change**  
**I have to change**  
**X 2**

SOME LYRICS HAVE BEEN CHANGED TO FIT THIS

**Chapter One**

**EPOV**

**0°C**

**23/12/2011**

It was coming. It was obvious.

I had managed to keep myself heated for a while, staying inside or wearing ten layers of outfits. But today I forgot. I had ran outside and let the cold bite at my skin.

Of course I ran back inside to stop it, I had even made it to my room, but it was too late.

One sign was the constant trembling of the body.

Another was your eye colour, flickering between the two, fighting for vanquish.

My body started to shake, and I felt sick. My stomach was churning, and my forehead was pounding.

Sweat dripped from my skin, but mainly my palms.

"No..." I whispered to myself.

My pulse pounded in my ears, racing against lighting.

My fingers curled into fists, my nails sinking into my flesh.

"No!" I cried out in pain but mainly in fear, I didn't want it to be that time yet. Again.

My vision began to blur, and the unmistakable feeling of pain began to rush through my body.

My hands released their grip, and grasped my body, trying to hold myself together.

I knew I couldn't stop it.

It was too late.

O

o

O

o

I woke up on the floor of my bedroom, all signs of pain and sweat gone.

I stood up and walked over to the old mirror in my bedroom.

The nail holding the piece up, was rusty and looked on the verge of snapping in half.

My vision was now enhanced and I could clearly see every detail of the reflection of my face on the mirror.

I could even see every fleck of dust that had gathered over the mirror.

Slowly, I studied the changes on my face :

My copper hair was much brighter now, and less wild, the red streaks were tinted making them stand out.

My eyes quickly skipped the reflection of my eyes and moved to my skin.

My skin was now paler, and smoother, all bruises and cuts gone.

My teeth were bright, pearly white, and perfectly shaped.

I shook my head in sadness.

I left the worse for last.

My eyes.

I felt my eyes drift upwards but only to be met by a pair of familiar dark, scarlet, eyes.

They were wet with venomous, unshed tears. Let me rephrase that. They were wet with venomous, unshedable tears.

"Edward? Have you changed back yet?" A familiar voice called lightly.

"Yes... What about you?" I replied, my voice was clearly sad, I didn't even try to cover it up.

I heard a gentle sigh, "I wish you would stop moaning about it. Get over it. Its not the end of the world"

"But Alice..." I whispered, so low, I doubted even her sense of hearing could hear it.

But of course she did.

"I don't und-" Alice began, "Edward" her voice became strained and sharp.

I rushed down the stairs, and ran straight towards her.

She held a finger to my lips, "Use your mind" she whispered.

I raised an eyebrow in confusion at her, but she didn't say a word. Her eyes glazed over.

I mentally smacked myself.

She was having a vision of the future and I was a mind reader. I could see the vision first hand.

I knitted my eyebrows together and opened my senses up, allowing her thoughts in.

_VISION_

_APOV_

_Five pairs of golden eyes stared into mine._

_But one pair, twinkled with amusement._

_One pair stood out to me._

_I watched their lips turn into a small, gentle, smile._

_EPOV_

The vision blurred, and shook but held its stance.

Alices vision only allowed us to see their eyes, and lips but nothing else.

APOV

_All of them were smiling except one, whos lips were in a hard line, not even a curve at the corner of their lips._

_EPOV  
_The vision blurred once more before turning into nothing but darkness.

"That was weird..." Alice brought her brows together and sighed.

I hummed in reply.

It was only then that I noticed her eyes were onyx.

"Want to hunt?" I asked her.

Her only reply was a simple nod.

I looked at the watch on my wrist, it was 9:30pm.

"Port Angeles?" I asked her the usual question.

"Yep" She replied, with no emotion.

We ran outside and towards the near by city, Port Angeles.

We only lived on the outskirts of Port Angeles.

All the stores were just beginning to close, making it the perfect time for our hunt.

A young boy, around fifteen, walked outside of a sport shop.

His name tag clearly stated, 'Mike Newton'

I nearly burst out laughing at his pathetic name, and closed in on my prey.

"Mine" I growled, silently to Alice, who was nowhere to be seen.

I barely noticed her absence.

I crouched into my hunting position and waited until he turned the corner of the street.

1.

2.

3.

I leaped towards him, holding him against the wall.

His eyes went wide, and he tried to scream, but I covered his mouth with my palm.

_Oh God. Help. Me. Now! Wait? Is that Bella? Please be Bella! _

His thoughts screamed at me.

I snarled at his whiny thoughts and pierced his thin skin with my teeth.

I greedily drank from him.

I froze mid swallow, as I came across the most delicious scent. Ever.

I felt the persons eyes on my back.

I finished the boy off, and turned around to meet my next meal.

But I was surely mistaken.

Her chocolate brown eyes were wide, and full of horror. But not fear.

She didn't even scream.

Her brown hair cascaded down her shoulders reaching just below her chest.

Her face was heart shaped and beautiful.

Little freckles lined her nose, and her long eyelashes framed her eyes perfectly.

I honestly wanted to drink her but something inside of me rejected the idea.

She bit down on her plump lip, making me crave her blood ever so more.

I nearly drank her.

Nearly.

I glared at her, "I'm not going to drink you. However you tell anyone about this encounter I will hunt you down. If I ever meet you again, it will be the end of you"

She simply nodded, and froze in her place.

"Go!" I yelled at her, making her jump and run away to an old, rusty truck.

Something dropped from her a fell onto the concrete making a loud noise.

I waited for the sound of the engine, and I listened to it drive off.

I made sure Alice wasn't near , before picking up the object.

Another name tag.

'Isabella Swan'

Alice appeared out of nowhere and snatched the tag from me.

"Don't kill her" She smiled, the smile was one that looked like, I-Know-Something-You-Don't-Know.

Her bright red eyes, shone with excitement.

"Alice. Tell. Me. Now" I said each word individually as if she couldn't understand them together in a sentence.

"No its a surprise!" She gushed.

I sighed and ran home, without a second glance at her.

A pair of exquisite brown eyes were stuck in my mind and refused to disappear.

All I could see were horror in her eyes. Not disgust. Not fear.

She confused me but intrigued me, and not to mention made me crave her blood. So much.


End file.
